<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Little Taste by homosociallyyours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279205">Just A Little Taste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours'>homosociallyyours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Vampire Sex, Vampires, please see author's note for complete spoilers, so the death is. not permanent!, vampire! louis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/pseuds/homosociallyyours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a human who's developed a bit of a <i>thing </i>for being bitten by vampires. It's not without its dangers, as he quickly discovers one night. But there might just be hope for him yet...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1D Trick Or Treat Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Little Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I set out trying to write something Dark and Scary and I think I landed maybe 10 inches from my usual fluff levels, so probably not too scary at all? ANYWAY! </p>
<p>Big thanks to Rebecca/runaway-train-works for running this fest again, it's always a lot of fun to write for!! And so much love and appreciation for Nic/louandhazaf for betaing this story! It needed the attention and she Came Through &lt;3333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry only feels sheer ecstasy. There’s a sharp prick first, of course, and a slight sting as the vampire’s teeth pierce the delicate skin of his neck. But the pain doesn’t have a chance to take hold once the venom hits his veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cloud of pleasure fills Harry’s head, fogging his mind until it’s as good as empty. His only thought’s a repetitive chorus of “more, more, more.” He tightens his clutch on the nameless vampire he picked up at the club, willing him to continue with a wordless gasp and a moan as the venom courses through his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His first encounter with a vampire was completely accidental. They met at a party and Harry flirted, not realizing what he was. When he asked how Harry felt about biting, Harry gave him a flirty smile and said he loved it. The drag of fangs across his neck later had been unexpected but not unwelcome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out Harry was hooked on the feeling but not the particular vampire who provided it, so he soon ended up at one of the more well known vampire clubs. He quickly became a regular there, his visits getting more frequent as the months passed. He was well liked, and it wasn’t hard for him to find a few vampires who were as eager to bite him as he was to be bitten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Six months on the scene, he’s still shocked by how good it feels to be bitten. Humans can’t develop a tolerance to vampire’s venom, so the high is always as fresh as the first time. The sensations are familiar by now: a blissful fog giving way to desperation and ending with a flutter of nerves in his belly, like a teenage crush, until he’s floating. He seeks it out the way an addict would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire he picked up tonight is new, but he’s staying with a group that Harry knows well. They live a short walk from the club in a flat that Harry has crashed at a few times after long nights out, so when the relative stranger invited him back there, it was easy to say yes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s stomach flips, muscles fluttering as the fog begins to fade. His mind comes back online slowly, body still relaxed from the venom as he’s struck by the thought that something’s amiss. The vampire attached to his neck isn’t slowing or stopping. They always stopped drinking by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his mouth to speak, no sound comes out. His vocal chords are frozen and his tongue heavy. He tries pushing away, but finds his limbs as they were before, holding onto the vampire’s arms and refusing to let go. The familiar haze in his brain gives way to blinding panic as he listens to the obscene sounds of the vampire sucking him dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he’s hyperaware of everything around him-- every sound and smell, the feel of the leather beneath his fingers and the brushstrokes on the painting across the wall, even the stale liquor on his tongue --and a fleeting thought that this is what death feels like as that awareness begins to fade, the world turning dull until it slips into nothingness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sweetness tinged with copper and the tang of venom assaults Louis’ senses as he approaches his clutch’s nest: a fresh kill. He flies to the source of it the moment he enters, Harry-- one of their favorite pet humans --lying dry and nearly dead on the floor. He’s watched Harry from afar and always liked him even if he made a rule never to feed off humans long ago. Harry’s pulse gives a weak flutter, and Louis acts without thinking, slicing into his arm and willing the blood to flow, hoping he’s in time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry only feels blinding pain. It burns in his lungs and scrapes at his insides, muscles clenching and bones breaking and healing themselves only to break again. Underneath it all is something new: a hunger like he’s never known. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Harry is drained by a vampire and found by Louis at the last minute. Louis knows Harry and has always liked him from afar, and turns him at the last possible moment. It's painful and scary, but Louis isn't an absentee maker and will see Harry through it (even if that part's not included in the fic).</p>
<p>The <a href="https://homosociallyyours.tumblr.com/post/633593721716441089/just-a-little-taste-by-homosociallyyours-666">fic post is here</a> if you'd like to reblog it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>